Phrixus Cybele
by ViolinElectrician
Summary: Phrixus Cybele is promoted to the BAU. Can this hardass, leather wearing, motorcycle-esque 24 year old girl EVER fit in with the team?
1. Prologue

Criminal Minds Fanfiction: Prologue

Maurice Maeterlinck once said 'all our knowledge simply helps us to die a more painful death than animals who know nothing.' In a case, this is entirely true. I know things I wish I didn't. I have seen things I wish I hadn't. I've heard things I wanted to forget. That's what being an FBI agent is all about. You don't like the job when you get a Serial Killer whose M.O. is cannibalism. You only like when you save the last victim because you solved the case. Don't ever become an agent for the rush of the hunt. It's not as great as you think. My job has never been easy. Statistics Expert doesn't mean I don't see or experience things. I still have to read the case, profile the criminal, it's all so hard to comprehend and at times, I wish I knew nothing. It doesn't work that way. I work in the BAU. My name is Phrixus Cybele. Let me tell you a few details. I'm 24. I have an IQ of 187, my memory is photographic and I can read 20,000 words a minute. Now, don't get me wrong, I have flaws. I'm afraid of birds, fish and reptiles. I'm kind of stubborn and intimidating. I'm very hard to control, but contrary to that I don't have that short a temper. I'm going to tell you all my stories starting from the week I was promoted to the BAU from Chief of Police.




	2. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds Fanfiction: Chapter One

**Derek Morgan sighed as he slouched in a chair at the round table in the meeting room. It was like 6 in the friggin' morning. What the hell was Hotch calling them all in for on a SATURDAY? Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau and Dave Rossi all looked just as tired. Penelope Garcia was paying absolutely no attention to anything other than her computer. **

"**Penelope, what could you possibly be doing this early? Everyone else is practically sleeping on the table," Morgan sighed. She didn't look up.**

"**Well," she said. "I happen to be the only person here who knows why Hotch called us all here, and I happen to be researching that reason." JJ lifted her head from the table sleepily to look at her.**

"**What's that reason?" she asked. Garcia still didn't look up.**

"**Oh, that's easy; new agent," she said. Everyone looked at her waiting for more information. She looked them all over and rolled her eyes. "Special Agent Doctor Phrixus Cybele." **

"**Phrixus? What kind of name is that?" Morgan asked.**

"**It's the kind you give to a 24 year old girl genius and youtube star. She has like 1,098,785,235 friends on Myspace and she's also a humanities and music teacher," she replied.**

"**Wait, Phrixus is a girl?" he asked. There was a squeak as the door opened. Hotch walked in. **

"**God, you all look so tired," he said totally obliviously. "Ok, I know you're all wondering why you're in here so early. Well, it's because Phrixus Cybele will be here in 10 minutes to review a case and it will be her first case in the BAU. She's—"**

"**We know, a 24 year old youtube star and genius with about a billion Myspace friends who's also a teacher in 2 subjects. Got anything personality-wise?" Morgan asked.**

"**She's a hardass," Hotch said. **

"**Okay, great. Now why six in the morning?" JJ asked. **

"**This is a confusing case," he said. "You can review it when Phrixus gets here. They heard the door rattle and they all looked at it confusedly. Hotch considered for a second that it was locked but it was not. The rattling stopped for a brief moment, just as Hotch prepared to open the door. As he opened it a girl flew through the door straight into the table, skidded across the table and landed on Prentiss, knocking her off of her chair. The girl had black hair that stopped at her waist and brown eyes so dark they looked black. She was wearing pajamas--well, it wasn't pajamas so much as underwear and a bra with a few stray pieces of fabric here and there and absolutely nothing else, no shoes, nothing. As if on cue, Phrixus Cybele walked in. She had piercing yellow eyes that were calm, sultry yet intelligent, and straight brown hair with red highlights that fell over her right eye. She wore a black and red leather motorcycling jacket, black skinny jeans, metallic red Skechers hi-tops, and a black turtleneck with who knows how long sleeves. She also had a bright red dog collar around the neck of her shirt.**

"**Wow," she said calmly. "You know, Albert Einstein once said 'there are two things that are infinite; the universe and human stupidity... and I'm not so sure ****about the universe.'" There was a thunk as the girl in pajamas hit her head on the table trying to sit up. "Wow, you're a bright one, aren't you?" Phrixus asked staring under the table. The girl under the table crawled out from under the table and stood up to face Phrixus. Hotch looked at the girl.**

"**Why are you here?" he asked. The girl looked at him.**

"**I'm not here for a reason," she said. As she began to walk out Phrixus tripped her and she fell down. **

"**You were robbed, weren't you, Matthews," she said. The girl, Matthews, looked at her. **

"**N--yes, I was robbed," she said. She began to walk out again.**

"**Hey, Angel, you were chased, too, right?" Phrixus asked. **

"**N-N--yes! I was chased!" Angel Matthews said as she tried once again to leave.**

"**You jumped out your window didn't you?" Phrixus asked triumphantly.**

"**Yeah, I jumped out my window, anything else?" Matthews asked. She made another attempt to leave.**

"**Yeah, don't you work here?" Phrixus called out the door. Everyone looked stunned. Matthews peered back inside.**

"**Damn you," she hissed. "You know, as much as I know you'd all LOVE to see me work in this, I'm going to change." She hesitantly walked away. Phrixus smirked.**

"**They stole all your clothes, didn't they," she snicked. This time Matthews didn't turn.**

"**DAMN YOU, CYBELE! YES! Do you have anything I can wear?" she asked. **

"**You have a key to my house. Just freaking go inside and take something," Phrixus said. About five minutes later, Matthews came running back and slowed down dramatically before entering. Just as she walked in, the door closed itself and hit her in the butt. Without pausing, she turned and ripped it right off it's hinges and set it on the table calmly. Reid stood up and everyone watched as he tried to lift it. Phrixus looked at Prentiss and JJ who were sitting opposite her and Reid. She motioned for them to move and they did so. She quickly put both hands on the edge of the door and pushed it full force off of the table. **

"**'I knew that I had come face to face with someone whose mere personality was so fascinating that, if I allowed it to do so, It would absorb my whole nature, my whole soul, my very art itself,'" Phrixus said. Everyone looked at her as if she'd just shot someone. She paused. "Oscar Wilde." Everyone looked down at the case. **

"**So, Phrixus, since this is a case you brought to us, why don't you explain it," Hotch said. She looked up. **

"**Okay," she said calmly. "Well, there was a shooting at a clearing in Forks. Two 42 year old men and 3 42 year old women were shot down with a .42 caliber. There was a case with an identical M.O. It's unknown why he only shot people of 42 years of age but local cops find it suspicious that the number keeps appearing in the case. What I've gathered so far is that our UnSub is not all up there," she said, motioning to her head. "And that he's obsessed with the number 42. I have a theory." Reid looked at her.**

"**What's your theory? Isn't it early in the case for a theory?" he asked.**

"**Dr. Reid, let me ask you this. Have you ever heard someone joking around about the meaning of life? What did they say it was?" she asked him. His eyes widened.**

"**42," he said. She nodded.**

"**42. What I'm trying to say is that the UnSub TRULY believes that the meaning of ****life is 42. That's why he killed only 42 year old victims with a .42 caliber. This also leads me to believe that he's around the age of 41," she said.**

"**Why's that?" Prentiss asked.**

"**Well, have you checked for any cases with this M.O. in the past 41 weeks?" she asked. "I did. There have been 41 victims in that time. A few at a time sometimes. And, another victim has gone missing in the last few days. All I'm saying is that this UnSub didn't cover his tracks very well, so we've caught on faster than usual. We need to find this victim so take note of ANYTHING that has anything relevant to the case, i.e. anything with 42 on it."**

"**This is the weirdest case ever," JJ said. **

"**I know," Phrixus said. "But we have to solve it."**

"**Alright," Hotch said. "We have 5 days. Reid and Phrixus, go interview any witnesses or anyone who might know anything. Prentiss and Rossi, go investigate the site of the murder. JJ and I will go look at what's going on in forensics. Matthews, stay and help Garcia with the analyzing."**


End file.
